1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to goggles and, more particularly, to a goggle with improved ventilation means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Goggles are used in a number of different sports, such as motorcycling, skiing and the like. The previously known goggles typically include a frame having a lens secured across the front side of the frame. The frame is then attached to the head of the user so that the rear side of the frame abuts against the face of the user and around the user's eyes. In doing so, a goggle chamber is formed between the frame, lens and the user's face.
One disadvantage of the previously known goggles is that such goggles are prone to fogging of the lens which, in turn, obscures the vision of the user.
In order to minimize fogging of the goggle lens, a number of previously known goggles include ventilation ports through the goggle frame. These previously known ventilation ports, however, provide only minimal air circulation within the goggle chamber and do not adequately prevent fogging of the lens.